sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Walt Disney Company France
| founder = | location_city = Paris, France | area_served = France | key_people = Hélène Etzi (Country Manager and Head of Media) | industry = Media conglomerate | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = | parent = The Walt Disney Company EMEA (Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = }} The Walt Disney Company France, formerly Buena Vista International France, is one of The Walt Disney Company's international divisions and also European divisions. The Walt Disney Company France is headquartered in Paris, the capital of France. The company owns and operates French versions of Disney Channel, Disney XD, Playhouse Disney, and Disney Cinemagic (which became Disney Cinema in May 2015). Hélène Etzi is head of the company. The Walt Disney Company France also produces content as well with other media companies. History Gaumont Buena Vista International Gaumont and Buena Vista International formed Gaumont Buena Vista International, their joint venture French distribution company, in 1992. In a Disney Channel is launched in France, also serving Luxembourg and Switzerland. After the purchase of Fox Family Worldwide, Disney also got a major ownership interest in Fox Kids Europe, which included Fox Kids in France. Fox Kids switched over to Jetix in August 2004. campaignlive.co.uk. (20 August 2004) Fox Kids Europe becomes Jetix to appeal to boys. Brand Republic. Disney Channel +1, a timeshift channel, and a Playhouse Disney channel launched in 2002. As of 30 June 2004, BVPD and Gaumont dissolved their French distribution joint venture, Gaumont Buena Vista International. Buena Vista International France On 30 November 2008 at 8:30 PM, Disney Cinemagic HD debuted in France broadcasting on CANALSAT from 6am to 1am daily, making the channel the first "children and family HDTV channel in a French market". Jean-Francois Camilleri, head of the company, had the company acquire March of the Penguins for the French market. Buena Vista International France also managed to obtain a 20% ownership stake in the French version of the film. However, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution's bid to distribute the film in the US ultimately failed. At the formation of the Disneynature film unit, Camilleri was placed in charge of the unit. Walt Disney Company France In 2011, Disney Channel HD was launched and Disney Junior replaced the Playhouse channels. Disney Cinemagic in France was replaced by Disney Cinema in . In 2012, a Disneynature cable TV channel was launched in France. It is currently carried by France Telecom. Camilleri resigned his posts with Disney France in March 2019. While Helene Etzi was appointed to take over his responsibility as head of Disney's French operations, there was no word on who would helm Disneynature. Divisions * Disneynature * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures France * Disney XD (France) * Disney Channel (France) * Disney Cinema * Disney Télévision France * Disney Junior (France) (formerly Playhouse Disney (France)) * Disneyland Paris * Disneytek * ABCtek Closed divisions * Jetix (France) *SIP Animation (49% minority stake) * Walt Disney Animation France See also * The Walt Disney Company Italy References External links * Category:Companies based in Paris France Category:Media companies of France Category:French television networks